Truth or Dare: HTF Style
by Minuit-the-Cat
Summary: Just something random I did, I wanted to do some T or D stuff... WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME INSANITY, SLASH, AND STRONG LANGUAGE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. If you do like, R&R Please! Written with my friend, Fury-of-Fire...
1. Introduction to Insanity

Meadow: OKAY PEOPLE OF ! I HAVE A THOUSAND OTHER STORIES I NEED TO CONTINUE, BUT I NEED SOME PLEASURE NOW, RIGHT NOW, AND I READ A GODDAMNED T&D FIC AND IT WAS SO GOOD I WANTED TO MAKE ONE OF MY OWN WITH MY BEST FRIEND SALENA. SO, BETCHES, C'MON, GIVE SOME TRUTHS AND DARES!

Salena: Uhh... Meadow, should you really say that? I mean, if your mama or papa reads this, you'll be in huge trouble... And now you have to mark it as mature for simple fact of language!

Meadow: Pfft, Sal, don't'cha know by now it would be "T" anyway? MWAHAHA!

Salena: Umm, maybe you should give some basic rules for this game of Truth and Dare: HTF Style...

Meadow: I'll let Mint do that... I need to go plan torture.

Mint: WOOT! Okay people, basic rules! You can dare ANYONE from the HTF series, Salena, Meadow, or Fury, who is Salena's insane wolf character!

Fury: *stares at the audience with wide, blank eyes*

Mint: By the way, ALWAYS agree with her, she'll kill you if you don't... and don't get her angry... she'll kill you then too... BUT ANYWAY! If there is anything MATURE like... explicit scenes... WE HAVE A CLOSET FOR THEM! Because we want to keep this at "T"... AND ANY COUPLE, WHETHER IT IS BOYxGIRL, BOYxBOY, GIRLxGIRL, OR A FRIKKIN LOVE TRIANGLE, EVEN FLIPPYxEVIL FLIPPY, IS WELCOME!

Flippy: WHAT?

Mint: Pfft, I said welcome, I didn't say you had to like it.

Flippy: THAT'S MASTURBATION!

Mint: ... Meadow?

Meadow: Gotcha! *separates Flippy & Evil* There! Now it won't be! AND EVIL, NO KILLING!

Salena: This'll get weird...

Mint: ... ANYWAY! There happen to be a few couples we will use WITHOUT dares! Like...

Fury: *suddenly interrupts* FLIPPYxFLAKY! THEY'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! AGH FLIPPY GONNA KILL ME! *hides in a corner*

Flippy, Flaky, Mint, Salena, Meadow, & Audience: *sweatdrop*

Mint: Sorry, she's terrified of Flippy... but wants them to be together... ANYWAY couples that don't need dares... or will be used VERY Happily in dares are; FlippyxFlaky, CuddlesxGiggles, ToothyxSplendid-YEA DEAL WITH IT, WE LIKE THEM TOGETHER!- Mimex... Petunia... *looks slightly miffed*...TrufflesxLammy, ShiftyxLifty-STFU I KNOW IT'S TWINCEST BUT WHAT THE HELL, THEY'RE BOTH GUYS, IT DOESN'T MATTER!- aaaaaaaaand... there's one more couple I can't think of suddenly...

Salena: MIMExMINT?

Mint: *blushes madly* NO! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, DAMMIT SALENA! HE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS NOW GO DIIEE! BESIDES I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!

Salena: Uh-huh, yea, right. Still, I gladly write it...

Mint: NO YOU CANNOT WRITE IT BECAUSE I BELONG TO MEADOW, BETCH! AND MIME BELONGS TO MONDO-MEDIA!

Everybody: *all sweatdrop*

Mint: ... Oh shit, I just made a fool of myself...

Salena: WHY IS EVERYONE CURSING ALL OF SUDDEN NOW?

Meadow: BECAUSE IT'S FUN, BETCH.

Salena: *slaps Meadow*

Mint: ANYWAY! Meadow just mentally told me that ToothyxHandy will also be supported for some bizzarre reason! SO DON'T HESITATE IF YOU HAVE A DARE WITH THESE COUPLES!

Meadow: BY THE WAY THIS IS PURELY FOR MY OWN FRIKKIN AMUSEMENT AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE'S! I'm sad write now and need to cheer up.

Mint: Meadow, I hope you know you probably just scared EVERYONE away...

Meadow: SHUT UP, BETCH!

Mint: ... I'm a female cat... not a dog...

Cuddles: Umm... Well, people, just review and leave a dare before she dies of some kind of insanity stroke...

Meadow: I take offense at that!

Characters: Good.

Meadow: Meanies...

Flippy: ANYWAY PEOPLE, we don't belong to Meadow or Salena, we belong to Mondo Media!

Mint: ME AND FURY DON'T! I belong to Meadow!

Fury: I-I-I b-b-belong to Salena... *staring at Flippy fearfully* DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind Salena*

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Meadow: Salena, this is the last time Fury is coming to my house.

..

_**OKAY I KNOW this is totally random, but everything you need to know is in the "story" part. Now go review with your dares before I have to go back to band camp to help the noobs...**_


	2. Insanity Ensues

Meadow: OH! I haven't written anything for this in like forever! Actually, noen of my stories in forever... Well, now I'm back, and I have enough dares for a chapter! AWESOME!

Sal: *cough* Meadow, here's them dares you asked for.

Meadow: Ah! Thanks, Sal! Now... *opens the first envelope* Hmm, our first is...

**bladion13**

**i dare flippy and evil to make out!**

Meadow: OOOOOH. Flippy, Evil! C"MERE! GET'CHALL ASSES OVER HERE!

Mint: Not so loud, Meadooooow...

Flippy: No way! I don't wa-

Evil: *suddenly begins making out with Flippy*

Everyone: O.O

Meadow: *coughs* Well, there was more enthusiasm on Evil's part than I though there'd be.

Mint: And Flippy isn't exactly fighting, is he? *smirks*

Meadow: Nuh-uh! heehee.. *opens next envelope*

**punkangel208394**

**dares**

**evil:sing inside the fire by disturbed**

**giggles:go tomboy**

**flaky:go girly**

**truth**

**flippy:you do know the war you were in was in the 70's and if you were in it that makes you in your 50-60's?**

Meadow: Heeeeheeeee...

Evil: *finally stops and looks at Meadow* I don't know that song.

Meadow: *hands him a lyrics sheet*

Evil: *lets go of Flippy and looks at it* *sighs* FINE.

_Devon_

_Won't go to heaven_

_She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again_

_Leave her_

_we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control_

_will you ever meet again_

_Devon_

_No longer living_

_Who had been rendered alone_

_As a little child,_

_she was taken_

_and then forsaken_

_you will remember it all_

_Let it blow your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her_

_Sever_

_Now and forever_

_you're just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_see her, you'll never free her_

_you must surrender it all_

_And give life to me again_

_Fire_

_All you desire_

_As she begins to turn cold and run out of time_

_you will shiver_

_till you deliver_

_you will remember it all_

_Let it blow your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_take the word of one immortal_

_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her_

_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her_

_Devon_

_No longer living_

_Who had been rendered alone_

_As a little child_

_she was taken,_

_and then forsaken_

_you will remember it all_

_Let it blow your mind again_

(I will go ahead and admit I didn't know the lyrics either so I totally just copied&pasted! XD)

Meadow: Woot! Good job Evil! *claps*

Evil: *punches Meadow then walks away*

Meadow: OW! ... Well... *tosses a guy's tee-shirt and jeans at Giggles and tosses a blue tank-top with a cute purple skirt at Flaky* GO DO YOUR DARES. NOW.

Giggles: W-what?

Flaky: ...

Meadow: ... NOW!

Them: *quickly go to change*

Meadow: Hehheh... I love the power being an authoress gives me! *cough* So, Flippy, you undazed yet?

Flippy: *blushes madly* HEY! I was never dazed!

Meadow: Mm-hmm, whatever. Now, tel please- did you know?

Flippy: Know what?

Meadow: That the war you were in happened in the 70's, making you in your fifties or sixties?

Flippy: WHAT? No way! Oh wait... I live in Happy Tree Town! A lot of us are older than we look...

Meadow: ... STFU you bitch.

Sal: Meadow!

Meadow: ... NEXT!

**William Howard Taft**

**A smart TorD can always be funny, I look forward with anticipation.**

Meadow: I'ma interrupt real quick-like... smart? You think this is smart? ... awesome!

**Dare: Handy, juggle tomatoes.**

**Dare: Disco Bear, eat lotsa cake and gain so much weight you dwarf an elephant.**

**Dare: Mime and Mint, perform the famous Titanic scene.**

Handy: ... I would try, but I can't juggle with my teeth!

Meadow: Then do it with your feet, damn you, beaver.

Handy: *grumbles but attempts it* *totally fails and his signature annoyed/grumpy expression crosses his face*

Salena: *suddenly comes from nowhere, carrying enough chocolate and red-velvet cakes to feed three armies five times over* DISCO! Fury's got the rest!

Disco Bear: *pales so much it actually becomes noticeable* Uhhhhhhhhh... M-Meadow...?

Meadow: I ain't helpin' ya.

Fury: *coming in with another truckload of chocolate and red-velvet cakes* Here you are, you perverted son of a bitch! *scowls at Disco before running away*

Disco: ...

Meadow & Sal: EAT!

Disco: ... *groans* *begins eating*

_Three hours and a lot of shoving cake down DB's throat_

DB: I can't eat anymore!

Meadow: Well, we'll test you now. *brings an elephant out of nowhere* Umm.. *DB is 3 times as big as the fully-grown elephant* ... Good you pass! N-

DB: *explodes*

Everyone: *blinks as gore covers them*

Salena: ... I vote we each take showers before continuing!

Others: AGREE!

_Everyone runs off in different directions, each to take showers. One hour later, everyonme has returned._

Meadow: Okay! So, Mint, Mime, Titanic scene. Now.

Mint: W-what? What's the "Titanic Scene"?

Mime: *is just as confused*

Meadow: ... *sighs* *shows them THE Titanic Scene*

Mint: Ummmmm nononononononono! *has begun blushing* NononononononononoNO!

Meadow: Ya gotta. Mime, ya don't mind, right?

Mime: *shrugs slightly*

Mint: Ohhhhhh I'm gonna die of embarrassment...

_Mime and Mint then procede to perform the famous Titanic Scene that is oh so memorable... if I'm thinking of the right scene... as I'm sure you're not wanting them to perform the ship sinking... So yes, that really famous scene at the bow of the ship!_

Meadow: Well, while Mint is being put through this torture!

**SweetSugar356**

**Dare:flippy to go out with flippy fangirl and make flaky jealous**

**Dare:flaky to make out with evil flippy in a closet**

**Truth:did petunia ever like dirt?**

**Dare:put petunia in a dirt infested room and take her deoderizer necklace off**

Flippy: B-but... I-I...!

Meadow: Go out with this one. *tosses Ice at him(those of you who know about Ice from Deviantart no explanation is needed... those who don't... only one word can describe her... UGH!)*

Flippy: ! *gulps* *glances down in shame* W-will you go ou-

Ice: YES! *hugs him tightly*

Flaky: NO! Flippy! *begins crying*

Evil: *suddenly picks Flaky up and takes her over to a closet* Don't worry, Flakes. All ya problems will be gone soon enough. *grins*

Flaky: *sniffles* *smiles suddenly* If you say so, Evil.

Flippy: NO! FLAKY! EVIL!

Meadow: *snickers at Flippy*

_Evil and Flaky shut the closet door and then begin making out quite passionately_

Meadow: Well, 'tunia, did'ja?

Petunia: NO! Dirt has always been a vile and icky thing in my book!

Meadow: Well... *takes her deoderizer away and shoves her into a room with no doors and no windows and with the walls covered from ceiling to baseboard with dirt*

Petunia: *begins screaming and clawing at her face*

Meadow: ... meep.

**htflxs**

**I dare for Lifty to sit on shifty's lap for 3 rounds x3**

Meadow: Hehheh c'mon boys!

Shifty&Lifty: *blush and begins mumbling under their breath but obey they dare*

**Dire-Consequences**

**Toothy-DARE: Ignore Splendid and become Splendont's personal fanboy!**

**Splendid and Splendont-DARE: Pretend to be gay lovers for two whole chapters, AND TOOTHY CANNOT INTERFERE OR COMPLAIN OR CRY ABOUT IT.**

**Flippy-DARE: Do you have wet dreams about Flaky?**

**Everyone except Pop and Cub-TRUTH: Kind of a personal question, but... are you a virgin? *slapped***

Meadow: HOLY SHIT MAN. Heh...

Toothy: ... Alright... S-sorry Splendid... ... Splendont... You'retotallyamazingandI'myournumberonefan! *winces slightly at his own words*

Splendont: *smirks* See, Splendid? Even your former number one fan prefers me!

Splendid: *twitches in annoyance and jealousy* *growls* Splendont...

Splendont: What?

Splendid: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *attacks him*

Meadow: WHAT? NO! *breaks them apart with her awesome authoress powers* No, you two gotta be gay lovers now.

Toothy: Nooooo...!

Meadow: AND NO WHINING ABOUT IT.

Splendid & Splendont: *glares at each other* ...

Meadow: ... Now.

Splendid: *takes Splendont's hand but is NOT happy about it*

Meadow: Hmm, should that be "truth"? Well, whatev, do ya, Flips?

Flippy: *blushes majorly* Th-that's none of your...

Mint: I take that as a YES, Meadow.

Meadow: Well, so do I. Eh-hem. Okay, everyone but Pop and Cub... ARE YOU?

Giggles & Cuddles: *blush and glance at each other* ...

Mint: Do I even have to answer? You already know the answer to that is YES for me.

Mime: *nods that he is indeed a virgin*

Petunia: Well of course! Sex is so dirty and filthy and horrible! *is slapped by Pop*

Pop: That's how I got my Cub, thank you very much!

Flippy: Of course I'm a virgin.

Meadow: *coughs* Not for long...

Flippy: What do you mean?

Meadow: You'll see.

Others since I'm lazy: *all shout "YES"*

Evil: But barely for me.

Everyone: O_O

Meadow: Okay... NOW! Next.

**flippyxflaky**

**1, Flippy and Evil (Dare) Go into the closet and...you know...make some magic :]**

**2, Toothy and Splendid (Dare) I dare Splendid to french kiss Toothy...O-o**

**3, Mime (Dare) Explain to Cub how to make babies without using words.**

**4, Flaky (Truth) Do you like Flippy?**

**5, Flippy (Dare) Stab yourself with your bowie knife**

**6,Splendid (Dare) Take your mask off and use it like a stripper would!**

**7,Petunia (Dare) Shake your tail feathers! (Although you don't have any.)**

**8,Evil (Dare) Punch Pop in his 'sack'**

**9, Lumpy (Dare) Kill Evil**

**10, Lumpy (Truth) Did you realise you just killed Evil?**

Evil: *grins* *drags a screaming and flailing Flippy to the closet*

Flippy: NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!

Meadow: You're like fifty years old, man! You should have lost it at least thirty years ago!

Flippy: NO! SAVE ME!

All: *watch the closet door slam shut and begins hearing disturbing noises*

Sal: I vote we move away from the closet.

Meadow: Yes. *gets faaaaar away from those disturbing sounds coming from the closet*

Sal: *looks over Meadow's shoulder and begins laughing*

Meadow: C'mon Splendid, C'mon Toothy! Time to Frenchie-kiss.

Mint: *begins laughing so hard she has to lean against Mime to keep from falling*

Everyone: *stares at Mint* ...

Splendid: ... *French-kisses Toothy now*

Toothy: *yea is being French kissed*

Meadow: ... Okay... that's enough... enough...! ENOUGH I SAID!

Splendid: *finally stops*

Meadow: THANK you. *turns to Mime* Okay, Mime, begins explaining without words.

Mime: ... *pulls Mint over with him to where Cub is*

Pop: I cannot allow this!

Meadow: *knocks him unconscious* Now ya can.

Mime: *points at Mint and specifically to her eyes where her eyelashes are visible, then points at himself then starts making those little... signs... obvious signs... with his fingers*

Mint: ! Mime, what ar-

Mime: *shushes Mint with that epic finger sign and conitnues explaining that it has to be between a boy and a girl and some very intimate contact between two very private areas between two very intimate people*

Mint: *blushing madly* This is embarrassing... why did he have to use ME as the female example?

Meadow: Because you're his trainee.

Mint: Shut up.

Meadow: Whatev. Now... Flaky, do you?

Flaky: ... Y-yes, I-I do...

Meadow: Wow that was quick. Now. *goes back to the closet and opens it* OH MY GOD! *closes it quickly* GUYS, it's time to stop now!

_After a few minutes they come back out_

Evil: WHAT do you want?

Flippy: *goes over to Flaky* I'm sorry...

Flaky: It's okay...

Meadow: Anyway, Flippy, stab yourself with your bowie knife.

Flippy: WHAT?

Meadow: DO IT.

Flippy: F-fine... but I'll be back... with revenge... *pulls out his bowie knife and stabs himself in the stomach*

Flaky: FLIPPY! NO! *kneels down next to him and begins sobbing* F-Flippy...

Meadow: Okay, Splen-

Sal: USE YOUR MASK AS A STRIPPER WOULD USE IT.

Meadow: ...

Sal: What? I felt ignored.

Fury: *watches Flippy die* ...

Meadow: AGH! FURY, GET OUT! *tosses her out the window* NOW, Splendid, use your mask the way a stripper would. There's a pole over there if you need it.

Splendid: ... But this will reveal my secret identity...!

Meadow: WE ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU BASTARD. NOW DO IT!

Splendid: ... *sighs* FINE.

_Splendid takes his mask off and puts it around his shoulders in a way that can be considered sexy_

Toothy & Splendont: *stare at Splendid in amazement*

Splendid: ... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.

Meadow: HA. Well, anyway... *pulls Petunia out of the doorless, windowless dirty room* Hmm, I'm surprised, you didn't claw your eyes out... Anyway, Petunia, shake your non-existent tail feathers!

Petunia: NO! That's so dirty in a mental, psychological way!

Meadow: So it ANYWAY!

Petunia: Oh fiiiiine...

_Petunia then begins to shake her but in a way that has Disco Bear staring long and hard at it, starting to drool as he daydreams about what else Petunia could do with that behind of hers_

Meadow: DB, stop drooling. SO, anyway. Evil, punch Pop in his sack now.

Evil: Okay, can I punch him with a kni9fe?

Meadow: No. Must be with your fist. *brings Pop back into consciousness*

Pop: Ugh, my head hurts... *sits up, rubbing his head*

Meadow: Oh, you'll forget about that pain in a few seconds.

Pop: Why?

Evil: *punches him in that place*

Pop: AHH! *falls down again, curling into the fetal position and holding his... erm... yea that place*

Meadow: That's why.

Sal: *giggling like crazy*

Meadow: Sal... I didn't know you were so sadistic.

Sal: I watch HTF, don't I? Wow, Meadow, you really need to put two and two together.

Meadow: ... Whatever... Lumpy, kill Evil now!

Lumpy: Dur, okay... *pulls out a random live wire connected to a knife and stabs the knife through Evil's sorry excuse for a heart*

Evil: *is electrocuted as well as stabbed through the heart* *dies*

Meadow: Lumpy, did you know you just killed Evil?

Lumpy: Who's Evil?

Meadow: I'll take that as a no... WELL! That's all there is right now! Join us next time, and maybe I'll finish before there's a buttload of dares and truths! Sorry!

Mint: I belong to Meadow... unfortunately.

Sal: Fury belongs to me.

Meadow: Everyone else besides myself and Sal belong to Mondo Media!

Meadow & Sal: HAVE A GREAT DAY!

-TBC-


End file.
